


Mirrorage [Vid]

by rhoboat



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Sarah Manning POV, Video, Vividcon, narrative overview
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4556181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoboat/pseuds/rhoboat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You cannot imagine the strange, colourless delight of these intellectual desires." - H.G. Wells</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirrorage [Vid]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heresluck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heresluck/gifts), [vonniek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonniek/gifts), [Grammarwoman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grammarwoman/gifts), [batwrangler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/batwrangler/gifts), [Shoshanna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoshanna/gifts).



> Notes: Made VividCon 2015 - Auction. Spoilers for S1-S3.
> 
> Warnings: physical triggers (quick cuts, flickering/flashing images), some violence

**Music:** "Mirrorage"  
**Artist:** Glasser  
**File Info:** 3:25, zipped MP4 (H.264) and streaming  
**Links:** [Download & Stream](http://swirlythings.net/2015/08/11/mirrorage/) | [DW](http://rhoboat.dreamwidth.org/171950.html) | [Tumblr](http://rhoboat77.tumblr.com/post/126506256921/orphan-black-fanvid-mirrorage-by-rhoboat-notes)

****


End file.
